Dulce Guerrero
México |estado = activa }} Dulce Guerrero es una actriz mexicana de teatro, doblaje y locutora, mejor conocida por dar voces a actrices como Nicole Kidman, Jennifer Connelly, Halle Berry y Cameron Diaz, además es una de las más importantes defensoras del doblaje mexicano. thumb|250px|right Biografía Dulce Guerrero tiene amplia experiencia en locución y actuación, en especialidades como doblaje, teatro, radio radionovelas, etc. y la hemos escuchado en las que ha dado voz y vida a princesas y personajes consentidos de niños y adultos en películas de dibujos animados que han hecho historia. Premiada por la "Asociación Rafael Banquells", otorgándole el premio "Bravo" 2003 como mejor actriz por su interpretación de Alicia Nash en "Una Mente Brillante". Reconocida también por dar voz a reconocidas actrices. Su trabajo en locución comercial puede ser identificado también en comerciales de marcas líderes en el mercado Filmografía Películas Cameron Diaz * Locura de amor en Las Vegas - Joy McNally * Los Ángeles de Charlie - Natalie Cook * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite - Natalie Cook * El descanso - Amanda Woods * La cosa más dulce - Christina Walters * Pandillas de Nueva York - Jenny Eveardan * La caja - Norma Lewis * La decisión más difícil - Sara Fitzgerald Charlize Theron * Monster - Aillen Wuornos * En el valle de Elah - Det. Emily Sanders * North Country - Josey Aimes * Días de pasión (Head in the clouds) - Gilda Bessé (2004) * Doble traición (Reindeer Games) - Ashley Mercer (2000) * Las reglas de la vida (The cider house rules) - Candy Kendall (1999) * Joe (Mighty Joe Young) - Jill Young (1998) Nicole Kidman * Batman Forever - Chase Meridian (1995) * La invasión - Carol Benell (2007) * Las mujeres perfectas - Joanna Eberhart (2004) * Happy Feet - Norma Jean (2006) * Hechizada - Isabel Bigelow/Samantha (2005) * Retrato de una dama (The Portrait of a Lady) - Isabel Archer (1996) * Ojos bien cerrados - Alice Harford (1999) Halle Berry * X-Men 2 - Aurora Monroe/Storm (2003) * X-Men 3 - Aurora Monroe/Storm (2006) * Swordfish: Acceso autorizado - Ginger Knowles (2001) * Seduciendo a un extraño - Rowana Price (2007) * Cosas que perdimos en el fuego - Audrey Burke (2007) * Introducing Dorothy Dandridge - Dorothy Dandridge (1999) Jennifer Connelly * Diamante de sangre - Maddy Bowen (2006) * Hulk - Betty Ross (2003) * Una mente brillante - Alicia Nash (2001) * La casa de arena y niebla - Kathy Nicolo (2003) * El día que la Tierra se detuvo - Helen Benson (2008) [[Jennifer Aniston|'Jennifer Aniston']] * Marley y yo - Jenny Grogan * Dicen por ahí... - Sarah Huttinger * Amigos con dinero - Olivia * A él no le gustas tanto - Beth Murphy [[Embeth Davidtz|'Embeth Davidtz']] * La lista de Schindler - Helen Hirsch * El hombre bicentenario - Amanda Martin/Portia Charney * 13 fantasmas- Kalina Oretzia * Junebug - Madeleine [[Hilary Swank|'Hilary Swank']] *Insomnia - Ellie Burr (2001) *Prueba de fe - Katherine Winter (2007) *Posdata: Te amo - Holly (2007) *Escritores de la libertad - Erin Gruwell (2007) [[Gwyneth Paltrow|'Gwyneth Paltrow']] * Sydney - Clementine (1996) * Grandes esperanzas - Estella (1998) * Un vuelco del corazón - Abby Janello (2000) * Recortes de mi vida - Hope Finch (2006) [[Liv Tyler|'Liv Tyler']] *Padre soltero - Maya *Armaggedon - Grace Stamper *La esperanza vive en mí - Angela Oakhurst *Cookie's Fortune - Lori Anne Alter * The Cheetah Girls - Juanita Simmons (2003) * The Cheetah Girls 2 - Juanita Simmons (2006) [[Michelle Rodriguez|'Michelle Rodriguez']] * S.W.A.T. - Chris Sanchez (2008) * Avatar - Trudy Chacon (2009) Leslie Bibb * Iron Man (película) - Christine Everhart (2008) * Iron Man 2 - Christine Everhart (2010) [[Kate Winslet|'Kate Winslet']] *Hamlet (1996) - Ofelia (1996) *Todos los hombres del rey - Anne Stanton (2006) [[Kelly Preston|'Kelly Preston']] *El gato - Joan (2003) *Papás a la fuerza - Vicki Greer (2009) Pamela Anderson * Scary Movie 3 - Becca Otros * Furia de Titanes (2010) - Ío (Gemma Arterton) * Scary Movie - Buffy Gilmore (Shannon Elizabeth) (2000) * Un día muy especial - Liza (Rachel York) (1996) * Yo, robot - Susan Calvin (Bridget Moynahan) (2004) * La muerte le sienta bien - Helen Sharp (Goldie Hawn) (1992) * Hasta el cuello - Nina (Sofía Vergara) (2002) * Día de entrenamiento - Lisa Hoyt (Charlotte Ayanna) (2001) * Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo - Perséfone (Rosario Dawson) (2010) * Matrix revoluciones - Niobe (Jada Pinkett Smith) * Más barato por docena 2 - Sarina Murtaugh (Carmen Electra) * Mortal Kombat - Sonya Blade (Bridgette Wilson) (1995) * Miley Cyrus: Breakout en Vivo desde Berlín - Vocalista * Hora de terror - Sra. Keller * Golpe de suerte (Just my luck) - Peggy Braden (Missy Pile) * Mousehunt - April Smuntz * Dr. Dolittle 2 - Eva * Vacancy - Amy Fox (Kate Beckinsale) (2007) * Las Torres Gemelas - Donna McLoughlin (Maria Bello) (2006) * Super Mario Bros. - Daisy * Alvin y las ardillas. - Reportera de Television * Alvin y las ardillas 2. - Eleanor * La aldea - Ivy (Bryce Dallas Howard) (2004) * Los Beverly Ricos - Laura Jackson/Lorette (Lea Thompson) (1993) * La casa del lago - Kate Forster (Sandra Bullock) (2006) * White Chicks - Karen Vandergeld (Brittany Daniel) (2004) * Gigoló por accidente - Kate (Arija Bareikis) (1999) * Guerra de Novias - Chica ebria (2009) * Ultravioleta - Violet (Milla Jovovich) (2006) * Mi pobre angelito 3 - Karen Pruitt (Haviland Morris) (1997) * La otra hermana - Caroline Tate (Poppy Montgomery) * Bajos instintos 2 - Denisse Glass (Indira Varna) (2006) * Nueve meses - Lili (Mia Cottet) (1995) * Niñera a prueba de balas - Julie Plummer (Faith Ford) (2005) * Mini Espías - Srita Gradenko (Teri Hatcher) (2001) * El hombre sin sombra - Linda McKay (Elisabeth Shue) (2000) * Blow - Barbara Buckley (Franka Potente) (2001) * Día de los enamorados - Kara Monaham (Jessica Biel) (2010) * Cazador de sueños - Trish (Ingrid Kavelaars) (2003) * ¿Conoces a Joe Black? - Susan Parrish (Claire Forlani) (1998) * Un paseo por las nubes - Victoria Aragón (Aitana Sánchez-Gijón) (1995) * Un ratoncito duro de cazar - April (Vicki Lewis) (1997) Series de TV Pamela Anderson * Baywatch - C.J. Parker * V.I.P. - Vallery Irons Otros * Nip/Tuck - Gina Russo * Mellizas y Rivales - Sarah * Unidad Especial - Kate Benson * Mi Loco Deber - Connie * Strong Medicine - Charlotte * Academia de Modelos - Linda * Ladrones - Rita * Fastlane - Jay * L.A. Heat - Jody * Nuestra generación - Emily * Sunset Beach - Paula Stevens * Paso a paso - Chica en baile * Mejorando la casa - Heidi * Spin City - Ashley Schaffer (Carla Gugino) (1996-2002) * Will & Grace - Val * La Niñera - Heather Biblow * Alias- Anna Espinosa (Gina Torres) (2001-2006) * Las Vegas - Nessa Holt * Xena: La princesa guerrera - Efinia / Ephiny Peliculas Animadas Cameron Diaz *Shrek - Princesa Fiona *Shrek 2 - Princesa Fiona *Shrek Tercero - Princesa Fiona *Shrek 4 - Princesa Fiona Otros *Madagascar - Gloria *Madagascar 2 - Gloria *Anastasia - Anastasia *Happy Feet - Norman Jean *Simbad la leyenda de los siete mares - Eris *Beowulf - Madre de Grendel *Bichos - Gypsy *El Cascanueces - Marie *El espanta tiburones - Lola *Stuart Little 3 - Bestia *La era de hielo - Rachel *Titan A.E. - Madre Drej *Toy Story 2 - Barbie Guía *José, rey de los sueños - Asenath *La Dama y el Vagabundo - Reina (redoblaje) *La Dama y el Vagabundo 2 - Reina *El Príncipe de Egipto - Séfora *Robots - Loretta *Vecinos Invasores - Janis *Dinosaurio - Voces adicionales Anime * Naruto - Tsunade * Cowboy Bebop - Julia * Sakura Card Captors - Kaho Misuki * Those Who Hunt Elves: Cazadores de duendes - Airi * Bakugan - Marucho * Pokémon - Sabrina * Bleach - Isane Kotetsu Series Animadas * Gárgolas - Eliza Maza * X-Men - Calisto * Hércules - Terpsicore * Daria - Sandy / Val * Los Simpson - Entrenadora de animales / Linda Rondstat / Brooke Shields * Marcelino, pan y vino - Sombra * Las Aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita - Margaret * Momias Aqui - Mamá de Presley * Ren & Stimpy - Voz en casa del próximo martes * Alberto dice: La Sabia Naturaleza - Donna Biebe Telenovelas Brasileñas Patricia Pillar * La Favorita - Flora Pereira da Silva Flávia Guimarães * Lazos de Familia - Ana Cissa Guimarães * El Clon - Clarice Cristina Fagundes * Mujeres apasionadas - Vilma Danielle Valente * Confesiones de adolescentes - Natalia (1994-1996) Videojuegos * Halo 3 - Miranda Keyes Dirección de doblaje * Now and Then * La Sirenita 2: Regreso al Mar * Crazy in Alabama * Taken * Tinseltown * Surviving Picasso Locución * Froot Loops * HP * Sport City * FLANAX * Fábricas de Francia * Call Center de Liverpool Premios Enlaces Externos *Sitio oficial de Dulce Guerrero Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México